


A Collection of Teen Wolf One-shots

by Anatiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Interrogation, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reconciliation, Sexual Tension, Stalking, What Was I Thinking?, why do my fanfics get a tad smutty xD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatiel/pseuds/Anatiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different stories that involve different characters in various situations)<br/>Currently involves:<br/>Scott and Parrish - Under Pressure<br/>Stiles and Derek - Just One Dance<br/>Liam and Brett - The Last Goal<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott become interrogated by Deputy Parrish when he becomes the suspect of a murder investigation. This leads to Scott going under emotional distress, wanting to rely on someone for a change instead of others relying on him. Parrish notices his distress and comforts him and leads from one thing to another.

Deep within the Beacon County Police Department, Scott McCall is being interrogated by one of the newer member of the Police Department. The two of them had been at the interrogation for a few hours, a few hours that's going nowhere.

"Scott. Did you or did you not kill Reyna?" Parrish asks while walking back and forth in front of Scott.

"I-I-I didn't. You know I didn't! You've got to believe me!" Scott says back banging his hands on the table.

"Then what were you doing at the scene of the crime!?"

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you? I said I don't know!'

Scott's anger was peaking, claws had slowly appeared in his hands as he clenched them drawing blood. He could feel his changing color, turning red, turning into the alpha that he was. But now, at this moment, he didn't want to be an alpha. He didn't want to be the one other's relied on, instead he wanted to rely on someone. He just couldn't be that guy who alway's had to be strong.

He looks down at the metallic table in front of him, feeling the claws retract back one at a time and his eyes turn back to normal.

Suddenly and surprisingly a drop of water, a tear falls down from his face in to the table that changes the mood within the room and within Parrish.

"Are-are you crying Scott?" Parrish asks slowly inching forward towards Scott.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's nothing" he replies at the same time as another drop of tear falls down yet unable to do anything as not all of his claws had retracted yet.

Parrish then raises his hands yet still inching closer and lifts Scott's face.

Scott's reaction to the development had been one of confusion and one of curiosity. He finds his face only mere 10cm away from Parrish's own and unknowingly stares at Parrish's lips and thinking at how small and red they were and what it would feel like within his own not knowing Parrish's thoughts mirrored his own.

Both their gazes go up and reach each other's eyes. Parrish sees Scott's eyes being red and puffy with tears forming. His hands that were on Scott's chin now rises up, towards his cheeks almost caressing it. His thumb goes towards the corners of Scott's eyes and wipes away the tears that were forming. All the while they looked at each other.

5 seconds they remained in that state but to both of them it seemed like an eternity.

As quick as the moment lasted, Parrish suddenly jerked back into his seat thinking what was getting into him. He just couldn't do this, yet Scott's presence, the fact that they were alone were adding up and things he'd been suppressing are slowly rising up.

Every time something bad happens in Beacon Hills, Scott's group always seemed to get sucked into it one way or another which lead to too many meetings with him and Scott. His feelings that were non-existent slowly took seed, then a bud and grew and grew until it bloomed during this encounter.

"Scott. Tell me what happened or what you remember on that day" Parrish asks not looking directly at Scott but something that would look like he was looking at him.

"Well Stiles and I were at a party downtown. We were there from like nine till probably 2 in the morning. You can even check the people there or look at the CCTV. After that we went to my car then...then...thats all I remember before I woke up in the same old house as the victim. I swear to God that's it. You know I wouldn't no couldn't do that! Just-just ask Stiles' dad!" Scott then begins to tear up again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it's okay" Parrish says bewildered on what to do. Finding courage, he stands up from his chair and goes over to Scott. He holds him by bis shoulders and makes his body face towards him. He keeps Scott like that for a second before he goes forward and hugs him.

He inhales the scent of Scott, a sort of earthy scent, a scent one would find in the heart of a forest. He enjoyed this moment, a moment that may send him to over temptation. He feels his shoulder getting wet from Scott's tears and just embraces him fully. To others seem that he was being biased but Parrish knew that Scott didn't commit the murder. None of his friends did, this was nothing but an act of formality. But at least it gave him reason to be close to and see Scott.

He slowly lets go of Scott tapping his back to tell him that he was.

Scott's claws by now were fully gone and he was able to wipe away the remaining tears from his eyes. While he was wiping them away, Parrish's own hands takes Scott's away and replaces them with his.

Parrish brushes away the rest of Scott's tears yet instead of stopping and letting go, he lightly brushes Scott's face with his thumb. His other hand does the exact same thing on the other side of Scott's face. Parrish traces Scott's eye going from the inner side to the outer.

Scott revels in Parrish's touch, his gentle caress and slowly closes his eyes not knowing what could happen next but ultimately willing to see where it leads.

Parrish sees Scott closing his eyes and his caressing thumbs trace their way towards the bridge of Scott's nose to the area between his nose and lips, barely stopping above his lips.

Scott begins to tremble. Nerves or anticipation, he does not know. Parrish lifts his thumbs and slowly edges towards Scott's lips. About to brush his lips he stops. His thumb remains hovered above Scott's lip, just barely touching it.

Parrish stares at Scott's lips, temptation practically written along his face. He breaths in. Then out. his heart is racing.

He brings his face towards Scott's and makes their foreheads and noses touch. Their lips inches away from each others.

They both hold their breaths awaiting what may come next. Scott becomes still like a statue waiting Parrish to make his move, like he'd making these moves all throughout this interrogation. He opens his eyes slightly and sees Parrish's eyes closed.

He gins to think that maybe nothing will happen and a tiny seed of doubt and regret wakes in his mind before being completely blown out by the sensation of Parrish's lips to his own.

Parrish may have taken the lead of the developments so far but he wanted, no, needed Scott's own will into the development as well. He had initiated.

the first intimate contact, now it was Scott's turn to reciprocate it. To which he did.

Recovering from the momentary shock of Parrish's kiss, Scott begins to kiss back, almost aggressively, almost like he needed Parrish's lips no matter what.

Parrish was not going to be out done. His kisses for Scott were just as aggressive, were just as needful as Scott's. But his experience lead this little escapade as he would refrain back breaking contact with Scott for a mere second and watch as Scott's reaction would kick in.

Parrish's little tactics were beginning to annoy Scott. His teases just makes him want Parrish's lips more.

Scott raises his hands towards Parrish's hair with both his hands to stop Parrish and his tease. Scott's lips move from Parrish's own to his cheeks then his ear whispering "Stop the tease" and licking the lobes of Parrish's ear earning him a moan from Parrish's lips.

In retaliation Parrish brings his lips back on Scott's but now its game on. He gently parts Scott's lips with his tongue, that gave Scott a look off utter shock in his face before being transformed to one of pleasure as his and Parrish's tongues touched.

Their hands wander around each other's body. Scott's hands makes its way to Parrish's chest marveling at the hardness of the muscle even through Parrish's shirt. .Parrish's own hands make their way along Scott's back tracing unknown shapes whilst going lower and lower. He reaches the top of Scott's pants, he hesitates for a split second before his hands go lower towards Scott's ass. He cups his ass and even squeezes them tight palming them in his hands even through the pants.

Scott's hands go lower, tracing down the middle of Parrish's chest, down to his abs, his belly button and finally to the belt of his pants. He hesitates but instead of going further down he slowly untucks Parrish's shirt.

Noticing what Scott was doing, Parrish begins to untie his tie but was suddenly stopped when Scott took hold of his hands, leans on his ear and whisper "Don't. Keep your tie on, I think it's sexy". He then begins to lead Parrish into a wall of the interrogation room while slowly unbuttoning Parrish's shirt without disturbing his tie.

The moment Parrish hit the wall, he once again grabbed Scott's ass and pulled him in closer. This action lead them to discover each other's hard membrane but pushed away the thought but not completely. The knowledge of each other's hard membrane hard against one another even through their pants lingered and remained but subdued in their current thoughts.

Parrish then slowly lifts Scott's shirt while brushing Scott's body on the way up. His thumbs brush Scott's hard nipples before completely taking off all of Scott's shirt.

They were now both shirtless (not counting Parrish's tie) leaving their hands able to wander the then clothed areas.

Scott begins his exploration of Parrish's body when he breaks the then still ongoing kiss with Parrish. He starts kissing from Parrish's jaw and trailing little kisses down to the right of his neck and goes further down low reaching Parrish's chest. He trails further down to the right leading him to Parrish's hard nipples. He kisses Parrish's nipples sensually, mixing between kissing, sucking and licking them making swirling patterns that drive Parrish crazy as his head leans back to the wall, his face to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

Scott looks up and smiles inwardly at the sight of what he was making Parrish experience. He then stops his little pain and pleasure torture on Parrish as he goes lower, kissing while making his way down. His right hand replaces where his mouth had been and his left travels to the other nipple so as to still give Parrish the pleasure.

He makes it all to the beginning of Parrish's abs and instead of kissing his way down, Scott sticks out his tongue, perfectly positioning it between the contours of Parrish's abs. He trails slowly and sensually down in a perfect line until he begins to feel traces of a happy trail down under his Parrish's pants and belt. He could feel Parrish's hard membrane under his face, the hardness clearly bulging through.

With no hesitation, he begins to unbuckle Parrish's belt until suddenly Parrish lifts him up and pulls him around till it was Scott who was on the wall.

He grabs both of Scott's hands with his left and pins them above Scott's head and aggressively kisses him which Scott returns with vigor. With his right hand he caresses Scott's face then slowly works his way down to towards Scott's right nipple, lightly brushes and tracing circular pattern on them that leave Scott moaning whilst they kiss.

His hands wander low and reach Scott's pants. Instead of unbuttoning them, he merely slides his hands low, under the pants but above Scott's underwear. Instantly he feels the hard membrane of Scott's, he goes even lower to Scott's jewels and cups them. His hands go back up to Scott's membrane and he starts stroking it through the fabric earning him another moan from Scott.

His hands goes along the shaft towards the tip and feels moisture seeping through, he traces circular motions at the tip and Scott practically bends like putty in his hands.

Scott deciding to break even begins to walk forward leaving Parrish with no choice but to walk backwards and follow Scott's lead without breaking the motion and touch with Scott's membrane.

Suddenly Parrish stumbles back not seeing the table from the centre of the room and falls on his back breaking contact with Scott almost completely.

Scott sees the confusion within Parrish's eyes and before Parrish could voice anything out Scott dives down towards Parrish's lips to shut him up which Parrish undoubtedly obliges.

He gathers Parrish's hands and pins them above Parrish's head mirroring what Parrish had done to him prior.

He breaks the kiss and stands up straight, looming over Parrish. Both of them were sweating madly yet neither of them had noticed. Their breaths had devolved to nothing but mere pants with mouths slightly parted.

Gaining his breath, Scott dives down once again but instead of going for Parrish's lips, he heads down to the bulging shaft.

Parrish gets up on his elbows to see what Scott was doing and saw Scott look at him with a smile on his face. His thought he was imagining things when Scott's eyes turned red right before him. But before he could say do or think any further, Scott completely dived in. Scott stroked and massaged Parrish's tool all the while looking straight at Parrish and his hands were busy caressing all of Parrish' body, paying special attention to his nipples.

Parrish was now panting hard, his breath was haggard, his expression was now one of complete pleasure. His sense of pleasure went to overdrive when Scott began to lick his tool even with the pants on but he could still feel Scott's tongue on his membrane subdued it might be. To further it more, Scott began to make sucking action on Parrish's hard tool trough the fabric leaving Parrish the feeling of a small torture - to be tortured without being tortured, the knowledge that Scott's actions were so close yet so far to what he wants. Not too long later, the words "Oh God...Scott" escapes from Parrish's lips.

Scott smiles and takes his words as encouragement, he stands straight back up and goes straight for Parrish's lips, his hands busy completely unbuckling Parrish's belt and unzipping his pants.

Both Parrish and Scott were so immersed in each other that they couldn't here Stiles calling out Scott's name in the hall outside the interrogation room.

"Scott!? Scott!? Where are you!?" Stiles voice was slowly getting louder as he approached the room they were in.

The door handle turns and begins to open.

"Sco-" Stiles couldn't finish what he was about to say as what he saw shocked him. Parrish was on the table shirtless and with no pants, instead he only had a black boxer brief on. Scott was also on the same situation, looming over Parrish, his hands stroking Parrish through his underwear while Parrish did the same thing to him. Both of them caught up in a passionate, frenzied kiss.

Stiles slams the door and Parrish and Scott break contact because of the sudden loud sound. They both see Stiles at the same time and become speechless.

"What the hell is going on here!" Stiles shout, many emotions could be seen in his face that leaves his main emotion undeciphered.

"Sti...Stiles, it-its -" Scott began to say when he recovered but cut short when he really couldn't explain the situation.

Scott and Parrish begin to dress in a hurried state but Stiles turns around and just leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Just One Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets dragged by Danny to Tectonik, a well established gay club in Beacon Hills. While Danny goes and flirts, Stiles is stuck there until he notices someone familiar...Derek. They both ask each other what they were doing there until a particular song plays and Derek asks Stiles for one dance.

"Why am I coming here again?" Stiles asked Danny as they line up to 'Tektonik', a well established gay club in Beacon Hills.

"Because you're a nice person and I need you to drive cause I'm going to get wasted. And probably stop me from doing some bad decisions while I'm wasted"

With no words to reply with, Stiles merely shakes his head and sighs. After finally waiting for a long time, they get it in. Hordes of bodies mesh together as they dance to remixed dance music. Guys in different states of undress, dance in poles in an elevated platform. Everyone at the just plainly looked like they were having a time of their lives. They go near the bar and sit down at an empty table.   
"Do you want anything?" Danny innocently asks.

"Not to be here?" Stiles replied in his usual sarcastic self which only gets an eye-roll from Danny.

"I'll take that as a vodka shot"

Danny rises out of his seat and makes his way over to the bar, chatting up the people he knew...and he knew them, as he waited. After a few minutes he comes back, smiling at the way Stiles was postured. His whole body was almost at a fetal position, his eyes straight at the center of the table, never drifting, never looking anywhere else.

"Here's your drink"

"Thanks" Stiles replied, looking up at the drink but never leaves his eyes of it.

"Hey, dude, stay here, I've got my eye on someone and it seems the feelings mutual"

Stiles looks towards the direction of where Danny was looking to and sees a muscular asian guy in a sleeveless plain black shirt that showed and enunciated his biceps, denim shorts barely covered the guy's well toned legs. The asian guy then gets off the dance floor and makes his way towards the two of them. Danny is all smiles and Stiles just stares at Danny in an appalled way, shaking his head.

"Hey, sorry can I steal your sexy friend to the dance floor?" The asian guy asked Stiles, barely able to be heard through the loud music

"Umm, yeah, sure, why not? go ahead" Stiles replied. He looks at them for a few seconds as they go and dance in the dance floor. Letting loose and having fun. Unable to bear to watch any longer, Stiles props his hands on the table and rests his head on top of them. He closes his eyes when a voice he knew all too well surfaced amidst all the chatter and loud music. A couple seconds pass with no reoccurrence so Stiles merely think he's imagining things. I mean, what would he be doing here? Stiles thought.

"Hey Derek" Stiles heard someone say casually. Now that was not a common name in Beacon Hills, Stiles thought, he was still skeptical but his eyes were still closed, albeit scrunched, wondering what kind of things he's imagining.

"Hey Derek" Stiles heard someone say again, a definite, separate person. Curiosity was getting the better of him, he opens his eyes and slowly lifts his head towards the direction he heard the "Hey Derek's" at, right in front of him.

He didn't know what to expect, if he should even expect anything.

A guy sat on a both with two others. His hair was black and shortish, nothing that could particularly tell the identity. But Stiles knew, or at least guessed, the identity. How couldn't he? When you'd gone through life-and-death situation multiple times with this particular person, you would know certain things about them, things they themself wouldn't know.And Stiles knew all too well the silhouette of this person. But he had to make sure, he had to know. Curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction can bring him back. He walks towards the booth, his heart is pounding. As he gets closer, the more he identifies and the more Stiles was sure that it was that person.

It was Derek.

"Derek? That is you,right?" Stiles blurts out realizing that he had just interrupted the conversation he had with the two other guys.

"And you are?" one of the guys said with a grin and with eyes that held a secret joke.

"This is Stiles...a...friend" Derek answered.

"Well, babe," the other guy said,"I think we need to go to the bar and help Angelo with the drinks, its packed tonight" The two of them leave Derek and Stiles alone at the booth.

"Okay, umm, who, what, when, where, and why?" Stiles asked as he sat to the opposite of Derek, his face intent, wanting answers. Now.

"Well, Please, take a seat"

"Answers Derek, like what are you doing here?, who are they? what? what and what?"

"The guy who said they needed to go to the bar was Ricky, he's my high school friend and the other guy is Ty, his partner"

"Okay umm what?"

"Look I was visiting them" A statement so far from the truth but he said it with style that spoke nothing of his lie. Derek in fact had followed Stiles to the club, the fact he knew the owner was mere coincidence at best. And by followed, I mean he sensed Stiles scent...with another male that was not part of Scott's 'pack' driving of in the night. Curiosity got the better of him and so he followed Stiles and his friend. To Tektonik. A gay bar.

It seemed too good to be true, he'd always had his eyes for Stiles but didn't know how to approach or even get things rolling. But here? Here was the perfect place. He waited out of sight from Stiles and his friend who he now realized was Danny, a friend of Scott and the pack, but not really part of the inner workings, nowhere near the inner workings. But he at least knew Danny had no interest for Stiles, at least he hoped so or else Danny would have to visit a hospital very soon.

When the two of them finally got in, Derek instantly went in bypassing the line cause of connections. He bee lined past people, making his way towards his friend Ricky. At the same time he searches around for Stiles and found him sitting on the table with Danny, the unease emanating from his body in such a cute, innocent way.

He finds Ricky and converses to make plans for him to end the night with Stiles in his arms. They go to the booth right in front of Stiles as Derek wanted obvious questions should Stiles see him, if Stiles could even recognize him with just the back of his head, and if Stiles did, then that meant that Stiles was clearly paying attention to him.

They go through about one quarter of their plan before Stiles interrupted. That was quicker than I expected Derek thought.

And so now they were here, Stiles sits in front of him, his face scrunched in frustration? curiosity? Something that was clearly a melting pot of emotions that may or may not be to Derek's advantage.

"So Stiles. How about you huh? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I'm practically being a chauffeur for Danny, you know Danny right?"

Derek slightly nods to confirm, his face stoic, a pokerface that hid what he really felt at the situation at hand. He doesn't know what to do when suddenly he hears the song he and Ricky had planned to play to start everything. He looks towards the Dj's location and sees Ricky there, pumping his fist. Well, it was now or never.

"This is my song" Derek said, his face suddenly enthusiastic, "God, this brings memories. Stiles, come with me to the dance floor."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah come on"

"No, no, I'm good, really" Stiles said shaking his head.

"Well if you wont I'll go get Ricky and Ty to dance with me. Those two are pretty wild" Derek replied, his eyes shining, planting the bait. Bait that Stiles was considering so much. His inner dialogue was shown through his body gesture before he makes a what-the-hell gesture and says.

"Fine, but just one dance."

Derek, unable to hide his excitement, takes Stiles hands, grinning and leads them to the dance floor.

Stiles was reluctant but he was willing enough not to see Derek dance with anybody. Anybody at all. So he had to go. He felt thrilled, he just didn't know if he should be. They arrive on the dance floor and Stiles consciously puts effort to have at least a meter of distance between the two to not feel anything and stay impartial. He felt he wouldn't be able to control himself if they were in such close proximity.

The song was energetic and full life. Yet it still contained sexual energy. Derek was already into the groove of the song, dancing with rhythm and style Stiles had not seen before. It was classy, simple...he just looked comfortable and in his element, enjoying the moment.

Derek's body grinds and grooves to the beat, at time exposing a small part of his hard abs as his shirt lifts up. He looks to Stiles and tells him to dance, but Stiles replies that he doesn't particularly know how.

"Just don't think about it. Close your eyes, imagine your alone, its only you and the music. Then just move your body to the beat, start small, just swing your head to the beat. When you get more comfortable, add more movement. Just never make your movements faster than the beat of the song. Or make them to big and flashy. Just keep it simple."

Stiles follows Derek's instructions with one alteration to one of them, instead of him being alone, he imagined that it was only Derek and himself with the music. His body moves to the beat, following Derek's instruction precisely. He knew he would never be like Derek, but at least he would be closer to him through this. He opens his eyes and sees Derek watching him as he danced. The scrutiny of Derek's gaze unnerved him but it made him awake. It made him fully realize how much he liked Derek. He quickly looks away from Derek's gazing eyes and notices that the dance floor was getting packed.

Muscular bodies swarmed around them, Stiles looks at the guys but gets no response no sense of feeling that he was attracted to guys. But when he looks at Derek...there was definitely some thing there.

That one dance for one song had already passed but Stiles enjoyed Derek's dancing body to really just call on the deal and so they danced. As they danced, the crowd was slowly forcing Stiles to break that one meter distance and he found himself getting closer and closer to Derek.

As one song smoothly changed to the next, Stiles found himself to be close, extremely close to Derek. The one meter distance? Practically gone. The two of them were merely a breath's separation. Their bodies would touch when they danced but not one of them said anything. Stiles was nervous yet still danced on, the close proximity, he knew, would lead him to path of no return...if he even wanted to return.

Derek on the other hand was ecstatic. He hadn't planned much with Ricky but it seemed things were going well on their own. The song changes to one with obvious sexual energy and Derek rides on the sexual vibe. They dance like no one's watching, they dance with freedom and sensuality.

Stiles just lets go and stops thinking before acting. He stops his head from making decisions and instead just goes with the flow and with his guts. Before he knows it he, he places his hands on Derek's shoulders, their proximity ever shortening.

Derek suddenly stops dancing, Stiles' hands awakened something in him. He grabs Stiles by the waist and pulls him close, their bodies full of the heats of passion. They gaze at one another in the dance floor, unmoving while the rest of the people within the dance floor kept on dancing. Derek goes with what his gut is telling him to do, he closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, except he stops just short of Stiles lips. He didn't want to be all of the driving force, he wanted to initiate and Stiles to finish.

Stiles was surprised with Derek's action, he was expecting Derek's lips upon his own but didn't feel it. After second, he realizes that Derek wanted him to close the deal. He was nervous and excited and all these emotions rolled through him. But he doesn't need to think about this. He leans in and finishes the kiss.

They kiss like no one's watching. Stiles was nervous but ecstatic, was overwhelmed by Derek's wild and passionate kiss. It was primal...aggressive. Derek pulls Stiles closer as Stiles wraps his arms around his neck. It was a very sexual sight, thankfully no one minded for it was almost a common sight at Tectonik.

Derek breaks the kiss making their forehead and noses touch. Their breath were nothing but ragged pants. It was a momentous occasion.

Derek takes Stiles hands and leads them out of the dance floor when Danny suddenly comes to them.

"Stiles were you just making out with your cousin Miguel?"


	3. The Last Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is facing his old school's lacrosse team once more and like before, Brett is there. It's in the last minute of the game, the ball gets in his hold, getting the last goal meant the difference between losing and winning.

Sweat dripped down Liam's face. His heart pounded, filled with adrenaline and anxiety as the last minute would mean win or lose for Beacon Hills High against Devenford Prep aka his old school. Of course it was also the perfect time that Scott had to skip this game, while it didn't matter in the series, it mattered to him. Just to see that cocky bastard lose. He didn't know what or why, but he wanted to see Brett lose. Just to see that smug freaking face lose.

The ball was being passed from one person to another. A flick there, a flick here and finally the ball was in Liam's hold. He looks around, the cheer of his schoolmates deafening at the side, he looks forward, Brett was off to the side, the time was at the top of his consciousness. This ball he holds, if he lands it in the goal, they will win. Beacon Hills will win.

Liam goes werewolf, for at this moment, he would use every advantage he can to win. He lobs it as hard and as fast as he could as a werewolf towards the goal, towards this unsuspecting goalie. The crowd goes silent, Liam's beating heart deafens him. The ball fly's in the air like a bullet in the Matrix.

It seemed everything was perfect, the shot, the timing. Everything. But Brett felt the moment Liam went wolf. Brett himself goes wolf, his own adrenaline rises to new highs, his face in a grin inside the helmet. One step, two, he lunges forward with his lacrosse stick stretched out. Interception, the only thought in his mind.  
Everything happened in a flash. Liam watched on as Brett lunges for the ball and hope departs him. Thook! He could hear the impact of the ball hit Brett's stick all the way from his end.

"No!" Liam shouts as the crowd that supported Devenford cheered in a massive united shout. Liam takes his helmet off and throws it on the ground. He rakes his sweaty hair and falls down on the ground on his back with a thump, adrenaline and energy diminishing. God damn it, he thought.

Disappointment radiated from the Beacon Hills high and Liam could feel each and every one of them. He laments on his defeat while still on the ground. Freaking bastard repeated in his head, wanting to punch that face in of Brett's. He closes his eyes when he feels and hears the sound of steps coming his way. Liam could feel the person crouching above him. He slowly opens his eyes, gets on his elbows and sees Brett's cocky, smiling face without a helmet.

"Hey man, it was a good throw, in fact, everything was perfect. I was just better"

Before Liam could reply, Brett lightly taps Liam's face twice before walking away, absorbing the energy of victory.

God damn it, God freaking damn it he thought again. His face and body language just spoke with anger. He could feel his anger rising, his claws appearing and his eyes turning yellow with his vision going red.

Thankfully, he could now control his transformation and anger with a mantra that Stiles taught him, a mantra he now repeats.

"What cannot be long remain hidden? The Sun, the Moon, the Truth" He repeats this multiple times before the transformation recedes. Luckily enough for him, his transformation completely disappears as Mason comes over.

"You okay, dude?" Mason asks.

"Do I look okay?" Liam replies, "I was so close, Mason, so freaking close"

"I know man, I know. Come on bro, get up. The game didn't matter much" Mason said, "I'll wait for you"

Not to you, not to anyone but me. Liam gets up and brushes off dirt and grass of him. "Nah, it's okay, don't wait for me"

Mason gives him a look that showed his displease with Liam's attitude. Unable to do anything, he walks away, just weary.

Liam watches Mason's figure shrinks and disappears into the night. He wanted time alone with his thoughts. A crescent moon hung above, stars shining haphazardly in the dark sky. It was a perfect view but all Liam thought was that the night laughed at his folly, at his mistake. He arrives at the changing room and sees almost all the guys were gone. He strips off the heavy uniform until he only had a loose shirt and shorts left. He sits down, the moment when Brett catches the ball replaying in his head, simmering his anger once more. He fists his hair, he was so angry, he just needed to prove that he was better than Devenford, better than Brett. But of course Brett's had always been one step ahead and it really pisses him off.

He hears footsteps coming behind him in the dark changing room, he tenses, ready to react at any signs of violence before he realizes that it was Stiles. "Hey, dude, don't worry about it" Stiles said as he taps Liam's back and rattles Liam's hair. Stiles then picks up his gear that was beside Liam, finally leaving Liam all alone with his thoughts.

Liam goes to the showers and turns on the water. He looks up towards the shower head and feels the wet pressure on his face. The cold water slides down his face, down his body. He had always preferred cold water as a relieving agent for it numbed his body and numbed any negative emotions that had a high possibility of surfacing.

His clothes cling to his body from the wetness and exposes his defined body. The water relieves his anger, at least it relieves the anger that would surface whenever he thought of the moment Brett intercepted the ball. This meant some anger though could not be relieved by the water and had to be relieved in a physical way. He would punch the shower walls, making his knuckles bleed, the blood trickling down towards the drain but the injury itself would heal in seconds.

Liam was so immersed in his anger that he didn't notice another presence in his vicinity. This new person leaned on the door to the showers, their silhouette made it seem like the person was checking their nails.

"Why so angry, Liam?" The person said. The moment the first word left the person's mouth, Liam snapped his head towards the stranger's way.

"Who the-" Liam begins before he realizes who it was. His anger reaches to high levels, claws appear on his hands, his eyes turn to the yellow of Beta werewolves. He leaps forward towards the stranger but is suddenly stopped. Liam gets held by the throat, the stranger slams him to a wall, pinning him there. The shower's light fully expose Brett, his Beta werewolf yellow eyes mirror Liam's own.

"Calm down" Brett said in a serious tone, a tone Liam's instinct took seriously, for self-preservation would be wise in this situation. Brett smiles at Liam in that cocky way of his. He lets Liam go and he wheezes on the shower floor for the missing air he had been missing. Brett crouches down to his level, "It was just a game, why so serious?" to which Liam's only reply was to growl. He quickly stands up but becomes intimidated at the difference in height between him and Brett. He further took into account how long they've been werewolves for, while he didn't know how long Brett has been for, it was clearly longer than Liam's own.

"Piss off" Liam said, "Just get lost, I just wanted that one last goal, God damn it"

"Hahaha" Brett began, "Going werewolf at a game would be considered cheating by me. The fact you did with a more experienced werewolf on the other team shows how much of a pup you are"

Liam growls, no words to reply with.

"So animalistic Liam, but anyway you wanted that last goal? Sorry I couldn't give it to you, but since I couldn't make the last goal, merely save it, you'll have to compensate. And maybe this will take your mind off of things"

Liam didn't know what the hell Brett was on about but he didn't need to find out much longer as Brett leaned in and kissed Liam straight in the lips. Brett thought that Liam's lips were soft...delicious. He finishes it as quickly as it happened and quickly walks away grinning his cocky grin.

Liam stands there in the showers shocked. Surprised. Traumatized. Several emotions stirred within him, anger was somewhere along there. His left hand slowly raises towards his lips, thinking if the things that had just happened were true or not, but he knew it in his gut that it was no dream. It was reality. And Brett had just taken his first kiss. As his last goal for the game. Fucking bastard. Liam could even sense the smugness that radiated from Brett as he walked away.

I'm gonna kill you, Liam thought, I'm gonna so fucking kill you. Last goal? Last goal my claws.

Liam goes after Brett, wanting some form of revenge. Any supernatural that could sense emotion would sense the unending radiation of anger, pure seething anger. He goes outside and sees Brett on the field walking away. Vision going red, he runs towards Brett with the full intent of tackling him and inflicting major pain. When contact was about to be made, Brett side steps and laughs as Liam hits air and falls down on the ground.

The humiliation adding to his anger, Liam gets up, snarling menacingly, no mantra would be able to control him now. His claws form and he slices for Brett, each strike though Brett catches like it was nothing. The snarls that escape Liam's mouth vibrate in the air, that probably alerts unwanted attention. Knowing what could happen, Brett catches Liam's arms but instead of letting go, he keeps hold of them. Using one hand, he holds Liam's arms while he tries and take his shirt off.

It was difficult to say the least. Liam's violent snarls and unwillingness to be restrained was like obstacle upon obstacle. While he was taking his shirt off, Liam's rage lessens enough to think on what in the hell Brett was doing.

Brett finishes taking his shirt off, his naked torso shows his muscular body and the perfect physique he has, his abs perfectly divided like a bar of chocolate. The cold wind in the air perks his nipples to hardness, goosebumps forming all over his skin. He rips his shirt in two with his werewolf teeth, one half used to tie Liam's hands behind his back, the other to wrap around Liam's mouth to shut him and his snarling up.

"Look this is for your and my own good. All your snarling will attract Hunters from all over the place so just shut up for a second" Brett said seriously as he looms over Liam's tied up self.

He then grabs Liam and hauls him over his shoulder, his werewolf strength and size his advantage. He looks around the field, watching for any sign of the unwanted, seeing nothing he darts of into the forest, Liam's fighting body, making things difficult.

...

A mile later, Liam had calmed down, no longer raging, his control back in check but was unable to say anything. Brett's shirt was still between his teeth, it was a wonder he still has control at that fact. He tries and signal to Brett that he's fine to no avail.

"We're almost there" Brett cryptically said.

Where? To hell? Liam thought.

Five minutes pass when Liam feels his body being flung to the ground nonchalantly, the sound of an 'oomph' being audible as his body hits the ground.

"Yomm mmdddeeee ffddddeeerr" Liam mumbles through Brett's shirt, glaring menacingly at Brett.

"Hey stop whatever your doing, cause your lucky to be alive because of me" Brett said pointing at Liam, "Because you can't control yourself, I've had to drag you away from Hunters that may have heard all your snarling"

Brett then walks up to Liam and unties Liam's hands and the gag. Liam is calm and collected as Brett does this but his eyes betray his anger...and fear. Being hunted is never a good prospect for their kind, especially after the whole deadpool debacle.

Liam was about to say something when Brett presses his fingers to Liam's lips. Alarmed, he looks side to side, listening intently for alien sounds in the forest. Liam notices what Brett was doing and follows him. For ten seconds they listen intently. But the whole forest was silent. Eerily silent.

Both were about to say something when something whizzed past Liam's head, hitting a tree nearby with the loud thud. It was a large crossbow bolt. New and shiny. The two of them look at each other in alarm and simultaneously say to each other, "Run".

Their heart beats as fast as a hummingbird's wings, filling their bodies with adrenaline. Several more bolts pass over their heads, Brett, ahead of Liam notices the steep fall of their surrounding stops at the edge. Liam on the other hand was unable to see Brett stop as he looks back over his shoulders as death could easily be within his grasp, he knocks into Brett, their bodies colliding with force and rolls down the hill.

Vines, branch, leaves and all sorts of forest matter pierced their skin as they roll down. Brett holds Liam close and tight, protecting him from most of the damage. His back and arms bleed with tiny lacerations, dirt and debris cling and embed itself to his skin.

They finally reach the bottom, Brett's back crashing on to a tree. He grimaces in temporary pain and lets go of Liam who had been forced to the confines of Brett's bare chest, being too close for comfort. Liam gets up and looks to the top of the long hill and see's the silhouettes of their pursuers, contrasting on the bright moon. Their crossbows were in their hand but they seemed to be looking around, unable to see anything from their view. Liam could hear them argue wether or not to go down before the hunters decided it wasn't worth it, making Liam breath a sigh of relief. He then goes to Brett's side and checks on his injuries that were already slowly healing.

"Brett you okay?" Liam worryingly asks.

"Yeah, I think so" Brett replied getting up and leaning on the tree he crashed on, "I wouldn't want to do it anytime soon though"

Liam looks at Brett weirdly, wondering how he could joke at a time like this, being almost killed. Because of me. Liam then goes and sits down, leaning on the same tree as Brett.

They sit there, not speaking a word, not doing anything, just looking at the sky. Their breaths heavy and nackered, are almost silenced by the sound of the forest filled with life in the night.

Brett absorbs the energy and life of the forest and night, he suddenly feels pressure on his right shoulder and sees Liam fast asleep, he smiles for a second, lamenting on the fact that the guy he'd tormented long ago had become a werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> -Most of the stories are well what in my opinion are open for extension, so yeah...they may or may not be extended in the future....especially Scott and Parrish's story with Stiles xD  
> -Okay, so I'm new to fanfic-ing and well it would be appreciated if you guys would like, I don't know, leave a comment or something with criticism. Like things I could improve in and what not


End file.
